


Broken Yet Fixable.

by dork_lancaster



Category: Sad - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, COUPLEGOALS, Cute, Cutting, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, Hospital, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sad, Unknown Character - Freeform, long distance, long story, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork_lancaster/pseuds/dork_lancaster
Summary: Have you eve wonder would people notice if you stopped talking and caring. One boy wonders if his friends really care so he decides to test his theory and stop talking, but soon enough he wonders why he should be alive if he is really invisible. Jai hopes his friends will notice, but will they?





	Broken Yet Fixable.

Today is the first day of this challenge for myself, I sat at the kitchen table staring at my food debating if I really wanted to eat or not. I don't normally eat breakfast, but my sister made food today. Finally, I decided against eating and got up. It was already 7:10 so I needed to leave to catch the bus, I slipped on my shoes and picked up my bag like normal. The bus stop is only a block away so I don't really have to rush out. I put on my music and walked to the bus stop, the bus had just gotten there when I arrived, but I still made. I always sat in the second seat and everyone knew that its my seat. The bus ride isn't to long, I only live 3 miles from the school. This is the part where my challenge is going to get rough because I was talk to this one kid before class because he is super sweet and understands me. I didn't see him so I rushed to class and hid in the back like I normally do, I have straight A's pretty much always have. I only had 1 B in my life and it was because I was out sick for most the year, not that my parents cared. My parents are strict and I know they want the best for me, but sometimes they need to lay off. 

"Hey Jai," Jasmine said to me I turned my head to look at her. 

"Do you have an extra pencil?" she asked me as she took out her notebook. I shook my head no and turned around, I did have an extra one, but I didn't want to bend down and pick up my backpack. The bell rang and students piled into the room and sat down in their seats. I don't really like school, mostly because everyone only wants to be popular or be smarter then everyone else. I'm consider popular, only because my brother is and I sit with him at lunch. Soon enough the teacher started to teach us about math and how to use exponents, I was already moved up a grade so I really felt no need to pay attention because I already know this. I know a 14 year old in 10th grade. Not many know I moved up a grade because I don't brag like other people. Finally, Math is over and now I have 5 classes of study hall, that's the worst part about being to smart, they won't put me in 11th grade classes because it's to high of a class for me to take. When lunch rolls around I walk in late like usual, my class is across the school from the café so I don't really try and make it on time. Everyone already had lunch so I decided to not eat today. I don't normally eat so it didn't effect me, I put in my earbuds so no one talked to me. My brothers friends don't normally talk to me so it didn't effect me not talking at all. Even though I could see the weird look my brother gave me because normally I would make comments on the side and annoy some of them. I didn't look at him just kept my eyes on my phone screen, I had 20 text messages from my brother. From brobro- Are you okay? from brobro- fr talk to me from brobro- speak child from brobro- you worrying me from brobro- what's wrong to brobro- Nothing. I'm just sleepy. I wish he would just get off my case about me not talking. He never worries about me, whatever. I didn't take out my earbuds till I got home from school which I really only took them out to hear my other chew my ear off for my test grade. It was a 98% which wasn't my worst. I just nodded and went to my room when she told me to. My sister stopped me on my way to my bedroom. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded and rushed to my room. My bedroom was technically the attic, but we made it into my bedroom when we moved in because we only have a three bedroom house. I actually really like having the attic. I have my own bathroom and closet, plus a lot of floor space. I set down my bag and took out my homework. It wasn't much work so I was done it in a couple minutes plus I'm very ahead of the class. I ended up just turning over in my bed and going to sleep. I didn't wake up till my brother came in and woke me. "Dinner is ready. Mom has been yelled for like 30 minutes," He said. I nodded and got up. We walked down stairs and our mother stood at the kitchen table looking very mad. She handed me a plate with barely any food on it and yelled at me to go back to my room. Cameron gave me a sad look almost full of pity as I ran about to my room. I just my door and looked down at my food. It was Mash potatoes and some chicken, plus I had water up in my room. I set it down and ate well doing an online quiz. My parents monitor my computer, but they don't know I have a fun so they can't. My brother got me the phone for my birthday and pays for it. I'm super thankful I just hate when people buy me stuff. I picked up my phone and enter the group chat, I've been coming on here for nearly 5 months now, a lot of people know me and I'm the phone who greets new people. Jaibear- Hey guys! Kammy- what's up dork?? Jaibear- Nothing much just taking random quiz's. Kammy- OOOOooo would say same, but I'm currently walking my dog. Luke has joined the group Luke-Hiiii Jaibear- Hello Luke! how are you? Luke-Humanizing, you? Jaibear- nothing. "Jai are you on the quiz!" My mom screamed. I could hear her feet pounding towards my door. Thinking quick I muted my phone and shoved it under my bed. My mother walked just as I clicked on an answer on the quiz, the answer was right. "get it done in an hour and you can have dinner with us tomorrow," She muttered and slammed my door causing me to flitch. I finished it and got a %100. I picked up my laptop and walked towards my moms room. Her door was open so I walked in, she sat on her bed reading a book. "Did you finish?" she asked. I nodded and turned the computer around to show her the %100. She smiled and nodded. "you get to eat with us," she said. I must of seemed happy cause I flashed a small smile. I nodded and walked back to my bedroom. When making it back I turned off t he computer and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got changed into shorts and t-shirt. I grabbed my phone and went back into the group. Jaibear- hey sorry. My mom came in my room I didn't want to get caught with the phone. Mikey- Its okay. what did she want? jaibear- Well she said if I finished the quiz I could eat dinner with them. mikey- Yay Luke- you can't normally?? Mikey- Jai's parents are super strict and pretty much give him food and make him eat in his room. Luke- Oh I shut off my phone after that and went to bed.


End file.
